


Kinktober Day 3 - Fisting

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 3 of Kinktober - FistingHeed all tags and enjoy!I changed the tags before I published this because I had rewritten it and I guess when I published it this morning the tags changed back and I am incredibly sorry if anyone was expecting anal when it was supposed to be different.
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 47
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 3 - Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> One of the characters is a trans male. I use both feminine and masculine terms for his genitals. If this upsets you, I implore you not to read this one.

Andreas trained daily with his sword. Even when the young king told him he was plenty trained and he should spend more time by his side, the knight knew that he had to hone his skills every day. If he let himself get lazy and sloppy, there was too high of a chance his king could be killed. An added benefit was he could see how much King Euan liked to stare at him while he worked.

It came to a head one night when Andreas was escorting the king back to his bedroom. Euan was silent the entire walk until they reached the door. He fidgeted for a moment before turning to look up at Andreas.

“If I asked, would you accompany me into my bedroom?”

“Would you like me to keep watch tonight?” Surely this was a security matter and not what he so desperately wished it was.

“No, not keep watch. I just, oh do tell me if I’ve misread. It’s just, the way you look at me, I thought…” Euan trailed off, face growing redder in the torchlight. It was a far cry from the king he was used to. Andreas had to reassure him, and quickly. The best thing he could think of was to lift the lad’s head by the chin and press their lips together.

Euan froze, and for a moment Andreas thought that _he_ had misread, but then he was pushing up into the kiss. Andreas pulled back, ghosting his lips across the king’s warm cheek.

“Shall we go inside? It wouldn’t do to have my men see us in such a compromising position,” he whispered. He reached behind Euan to nudge open the door and led his king backward until he could push the man down onto the plush bed. He kicked the door shut and pounced.

Euan was eager, so eager that if Andreas hadn’t seen him sneaking in a few of the newer guards into his room before, he would be sure the king was a virgin. He responded so beautifully to each kiss and touch, moaning like he’d never been touched like this.

“Andreas I-I… please,” he whimpered as the knight sucked a bruise into his neck. Andreas released the skin, making sure to give it one more nibble before pushing up to see what his king wanted.

“What is it?”

“Oh, gods above, I can’t take it anymore! I need you in me. Cut these blasted clothes off if you must, I’ve waited long enough to have you,” Euan begged. His fingers had already started working at the ridiculous amount of buttons holding his overshirt together. Andreas laughed but helped him out.

“Anything for you, my king.” He pushed the overshirt over Euan’s shoulders and helped lift the white undershirt up until the king’s pale chest was revealed. His nipples were peaked, perfect targets for Andreas’s mouth. He closed his lips around one of the nubs while he kept working at the even more layered lower half.

Euan clawed at his short hair as he laved over his sensitive nipples. His chest heaved with shaky breaths as Andreas finally managed to pull down his breeches and the leggings along with them. The king’s cunt was dripping wet, so enticing. Andreas ran his hands down the smooth expanse of skin he’d been given access to. He gave one last nip to the nub in his mouth before pressing open-mouthed kisses down his chest.

“Andreas, can I… Your hands?” His words were broken up and hard to understand.

“What about them, my king?” He nuzzled the king’s sharp hipbone, brushing his lips over the hard angle.

“Nngh, no more titles, Christ. I want your fingers in me.” Andreas nodded and slid his fingers down between the soft lips that were presented to him. Euan shifted impatiently. He pressed a kiss to the king’s mound before pressing one finger into the slick, tight hole between his legs. Instantly, he could feel the king clench down on his finger.

“M-more,” he stuttered out. The knight added a second finger, stretching and scissoring them. Euan keened and rolled his hips down onto the stretch. He was biting his lip so hard Andreas thought he might start bleeding. He brought his mouth down to give some attention to the hard little cock that poked out between the folds. Euan’s reaction was almost instantaneous. He jolted and arched, hands reaching down to pull Andreas’ hair.

He looked so good like that, lost in the pleasure of being fingered. His walls were practically sucking in Andreas’ fingers, soaking the bed and his legs. Andreas sucked enthusiastically, his own cock hard in his trousers. He teased the king’s hole with a third finger, which Euan loudly agreed to. It wasn’t long before he was fucking his fingers into that hungry little pussy. Gods, if he wasn’t so patient he’d have picked the lad up and shoved his cock in him ages ago.

“Ah ah, Andreas I need more! Mm, give me another,” Euan gasped out. He complied, easily sliding in a third. His hand looked so big in that little hole. It was hard not to wonder if he could take more. The poor man already looked so stretched, but maybe he could manage a fourth finger.

Euan was almost fucking himself on his hand. He let out sweet, breathy moans loud enough for the servants on the other side of the castle to hear, and if the knight wasn’t so busy with his pussy he’d take those noises for himself.

Andreas gave no warning before he lined up his pinky finger and sunk it in on the next thrust. If the king noticed, his behavior didn’t change. He lapped at the underside of the man’s cock, reveling in the desperate little twitches it made every time he took it between his lips. Euan already looked so fucked out, he wondered if he’d even get his chance. Before he could think more about this, Euan was screaming and clenching hard on his hand.

“Andreas! Oh fuuuuh- nnh harder, please. I- I, hnnn,” the king cried. Slick practically gushed out around his fingers as Euan came hard. He wanted harder? Who was a knight to deny his king?

He pulled his hand out, which made Euan whine and wriggle on the bed, still unbelievably aroused despite his orgasm. He tucked his thumb in against his palm and started to push his entire hand into the greedy, pulsing cunt. He got halfway to his palm before Euan realized what was happening.

“Gods, yes. Put your hand in me, please, give it all to me. I neeeed it, I need it so bad,” he sobbed. Andreas had to press in a bit harder but eventually, the wide end of his hand popped in, the entrance fluttering loosely around his wrist. He groaned at the sight. The pain hardly seemed to affect his king, though, because soon he was shoving down onto the hand inside him and dear gods Andreas had really just shoved his whole hand in, hadn’t he? He went lightheaded at the idea that his king had been so open and wet that he sucked in a whole fist and still cried for more. Surely this could be enough to satisfy the greediest of sluts, no?

Andreas grabbed one of the creamy white thighs bracketing his head and pushed it until Euan was nearly bent in half with his knees at his shoulders. His eyes were rolled back in his head, a steady flow of drool dripping down over his face. He fucked his king, and he fucked him hard. The motion could be better described as punching, honestly. He shoved his hand in harshly, letting Euan scream and beg for it harder. His knuckles rubbed against the front walls, grinding against his g-spot until he was hoarse.

“Quite a slut, aren’t you,” he growled. Euan nodded as best as he could, tears tracked down his face from the sheer pleasure of being filled so well. He was clenching so hard it was starting to get difficult to pull his hand out more than half an inch. His own cock had ruined his breeches watching this wanton spectacle and he decided he would need to finish this soon or he wouldn’t cum til morning.

“Ahaahh, please, please… So close. I’m so close, give it to me, fuck me please!” Andreas ground his knuckles hard into the sensitive walls and finally Euan’s walls held down painfully tight, milking as much pleasure as possible from the hand in him. He shook hard as his orgasm rolled through him.

Andreas pressed kisses to his thighs, holding his hand still while the king came down. When the pressure around his hand decreased, he slowly pulled out. He was aching but he wouldn’t bother with himself until Euan was up to it. His hand was utterly soaked, not even rubbing it against the sheets helped. He pressed little kisses to the king’s trembling thighs.

When Euan did finally relax, he pulled at Andreas’ shoulders until the knight moved to kneel over him, their noses nearly touching.

“Mmh, you can still fuck me if you want,” Euan whispered. The knight pulled down his breeches and lined himself up. The head of his cock slid against Euan’s loose hole.

He pushed in and groaned at how open the king was. His fist had turned a once-tight cunt into a gaping hole. He barely felt any pressure around his dick. He held Euan close as he thrust into him. The thought that he did this turned him on more than finally being able to fuck him. Before long he pushed in as deep as he could and painted the inside of that loose pussy with his cum.

Andreas collapsed. He panted into Euan’s hair, mumbling about how good he’d been. When he pulled out, he rolled onto his side and hugged Euan close to him. The knight had finally satisfied his king.

**Author's Note:**

> To know when I post new Kinktober works, follow me on Twitter @Nines35711 or on Pillowfort at Nines35711.


End file.
